02883
}} is the 2,885th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 29 March, 2001. Plot Part 1 Tricia and Marlon wake up in their new flat. Tricia says they have got to get up. Marlon is reluctant, he says the restaurant is a no hoper. Tricia tells him that they have to get up and do things otherwise they will end up moving into the Dingle's house. Lisa tells Zak that Belle was asking where Emily was. Lisa says that Emily was very good with her, Zak counters that he is good with Belle. Lisa says that she misses Emily, but Zak says that they have seen another side to Emily, a selfish one. Zoe goes into the Vets surgery and remarks on how tired Gloria looks. Gloria says it is because she took some of Zoe's record cards home to neaten up. Zoe asks Paddy if Gloria is OK, and says she looks hungover. Marlon is crossing out various things on the menu. Chloe is helping him and she asks if she will be able to keep her job there. Marlon tells her that if it is any consolation that he and Tricia will also be queuing up at the job centre. Paddy asks Gloria what Eric's response about the necklace was. Gloria tells him that she has agreed to buy the necklace. Gloria asks Paddy to lend her the money. He says that won't solve anything. Gloria is upset. In Chez Marlon there are two new customers, but they are only having starters. Marlon tells Tricia that he borrowed the money from Carlos. Chris asks Marlon where all the food on the menu has gone and where all the customers are. Chris is cross, he shelled out good money and there is nothing to show for it. Marlon tries to justify himself. Chris says he is a business man, not a patron of the arts. Chris goes out to the Woolpack. Lisa and Zak are with their pigs, they talk about Emily. Zak says that Ed isn't worth anything compared to Butch. Lisa sticks up for Emily and says that she must move on. Lisa asks Zak to go round to see Emily to see if they can persuade her to come home. Part 2 Gloria is pushing her bike through the village. Eric comes out carrying boxes. Eric invites her to his housewarming. She is the only guest, he tells her dress is formal with lots of jewellery. Marlon sees Eric and tells him he is very tight. Eric says it was all in the contract. Marlon says he despises Eric. In the Woolpack, Nicola says that what Emily has done is really romantic, standing up for her man. Carlos says that nobody has done that for him. Emily says that she feels lonely and scared. Nicola says that Zak and Cain are history and Emily can now do what she wants like go on holiday to Ibiza. Emily asks Nicola why she doesn't do it, Nicola says it isn't really the answer. Emily says she hasn't got anyone or anywhere to live. She leaves. Andrew and Virginia ask for drinks, Nicola refuses to serve them. Andrew asks what he has done to offend Nicola. Carlos tells him he shouldn't act like a gigolo. They leave to go to Chez Marlon. Nicola is grateful to Carlos. Emily returns to Smithy Cottage to find Zak and Lisa waiting inside for her. They try to apologise to her. Emily says it is Ed they should be apologising to. Zak says that Ed offended him and that Nicola was sneaking around on the sly. Lisa says that everything can be sorted. Emily says thank you but she can't. Zak says she is just playing games. Emily says that she wants to be her own person and that she must sort things out for herself. Lisa says that Emily was the making of Butch. Emily says that Butch will always be the greatest love of her life, but maybe not the only love. Emily says she has to make the most of her life. Virginia and Andrew are in Chez Marlon. Virginia comments that Andrew obviously hasn't been with any of the staff there since they got service with a smile. They talk about Charity and how crude she is. Virginia says that they remain friends as they don't mix business and pleasure. Andrew comments that they once did. The food arrives, Virginia is not happy with her steak. She wants it very rare. Tricia takes it back. Chloe tells Marlon that she is getting impatient. He storms out of the kitchen into the restaurant and tells them that there was nothing wrong with the steak and that they are just on a power trip. Marlon shouts at all his customers and tells them all to leave. Chloe says it isn't going to be a good night for tips. Gloria is at Farrers Cottage, where Eric has cooked dinner. He comments that she looks sad, and asks her if she regrets coming. Gloria says that her and Malcolm had lots of nice things and they never had TV dinners. She says you think nothing is going to change, but suddenly it wasn't there anymore. Eric tries to keep her cheery. Tricia tells Marlon that the steak cost her £200 because she couldn't ask the customers to pay. He says he won't be there if they return. He says he'll go and cook pub food for £5 hour. Tricia tells him that he is better than that. Marlon says that Charity saw straight through him, and at least she is better at her chosen profession than he is at his. Marlon says he is a Dingle who didn't know his place. Tricia says that the more she knows Marlon the more she loves him. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday